


Revive Me

by AMillionYearsForWhat



Category: Canadiens - Fandom, Gally's, Hockey - Fandom, NHL - Fandom
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, That's really it, the floor is lava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMillionYearsForWhat/pseuds/AMillionYearsForWhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't give mouth-to-mouth to someone who has fallen in LAVA.</p>
<p>"The Floor Is Lava" fic. That's pretty much it. And Kitchen Floor cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revive Me

When Alex opens the door to his apartment, he almost doesn’t recognize the home. The furniture’s the same, just arranged like a puzzle waiting to be solved. “Gally?”

Peeking his head in, Alex finally spots Brendan - perched like a gargoyle on a kitchen chair. No words made it to Alex’s mouth before Brendan screeches, “THE FLOOR IS LAVA.”

Eyebrows still scrunched together, Alex doesn’t move from the doorway because, honestly, the floor is lava is some serious shit, but he’s not quite in the mood to entertain Gally. “He would probably cheat anyway”, thinks Alex. He doesn’t quite think the next part through, though, because as he goes to take a step inside, Brendan pounces the sofa that has taken the spot of the coffee table, “You probably should be more careful, Alex; the floor is L-I-T-E-R-A-L-L-Y lava.”

Alex dips his toe in the “lava”, to the horror of Brendan, covering his face in realistic sob, “ALEX! You’ll never be able to skate again, oh, god!”  
“I’m just going to book it,” Alex maps out a game plan. If he goes past that chair, he’ll be a Gallagher burger. If he makes his way to the kitchen, Brendan still has to pass two sofas and another chair to get to him, and then Alex will be on the other side of the table. Will Brendan climb his table? No, he wouldn’t.

Except he does, and somehow gets to Alex’s kitchen table before Alex does, “ALEX, NO, YOU’RE SINKING! I’LL SAVE YOU,”  
And that’s all Alex hears before he has a Gally on top of him, “What the fu-”  
Brendan’s lips are on his, hesitantly, but Alex has Gally kissing him, and _fuck_ , it’s something he didn’t even realize he wanted, _needed_. Alex is about to kiss back, when Gally leans back, eyes locked on the floor beside Alex’s head.

“What was that?” Alex whispers as he intently watches Bren’s lips, his tongue held tightly between his teeth. 

“I,” Brendan takes a second to figure out the wording, “I had to give you mouth-to-mouth, Alex. You were dying.”

“You don’t give mouth-to-mouth to someone who’s in la-” Alex mindlessly starts, quickly realizing that it wasn’t about that as Brendan’s eyes meet his. 

“But I would’ve sacrificed myself, Alex,”  
“You’re sacrificing so much more when you kiss me like that.”

“You didn’t kiss me back-”  
“You didn’t let me.”

A silence falls between them before Alex leans his head up halfway, wanting Brendan to meet him halfway. He gets his wish, and soon they’re kissing. Wrapping his arms around Brendan, Alex deepens the kiss, tongue ghosting the edge of Gally’s lips. Brendan catches Alex’s bottom lip between his teeth, leaning back and letting his lip go with a small noise coming from the younger man. Brendan rests his head on Gally’s shoulder, eyelashes tickling the side of Chucky’s neck.

“How long?”

_“Always.”_

Chucky turns his head to look down at Brendan who has his eyes closed. Alex lets his hands run down Gally’s back, lacing his fingers together at the small of Brendan’s back. 

“I love you, Bren,”

A almost inaudible whisper, “I love you more, Alex.”


End file.
